The Adventures Of Sam Winchester
by CastielwantstheDean
Summary: Sam deals with kid!Dean and kid!Castiel after a witch changes them into adorable six year olds. (Note: This is my first fic. Criticism is welcomed.)
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, will you guys please settle down?" Sam pleaded, his headache getting worse with every excited screech that came out of Dean's mouth.

Dean looked at his brother and tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Come play with us Sammy." Dean said, tugging on Sam's hand.

Truth is Sam had no freakin' idea what had happened. When he left to go pick up some supplies that he and Dean needed for the hunt, Dean and Castiel were two perfectly happy adults. As soon as he unlocked the front door to their crappy motel room, he was met with two six year olds. It could've been the witch they were hunting. It HAD to be the witch they were hunting. He just needed to find the hex bag…

Sam stood up and looked down at Dean; His big, green eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

Sam let out a groan, "Fine, Dean, what are we playing?"

"Me and Cas wanna play Hide 'n Seek!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel looked away from the TV screen to smile at Sam. Sam couldn't help notice how adorable Cas looked as a kid; a trench coat that was far too big on him now, messy black hair, and large, blue eyes looking around the motel room curiously. Yeah, they were both pretty damn adorable as kids. Dean led Sam over to Cas.

"C'mon Sammy, you're it!" Dean giggled and took Cas by the hand.

"Count to thirty, 'kay?" Castiel ordered Sam.

Sam sighed and walked to the corner.

"One… two… three..." He heard two excited giggles coming from behind him and couldn't help but smile to himself. As he got to thirty he could hear faint whispers coming from the bathroom. He crept quietly to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. He peeked in and saw movement coming from behind the shower curtain. He flung the shower curtain to the side and Dean screamed. They were curled up in the corner of the tub holding each other and laughing.

"Awww maaan." Dean whined, "S' your turn Cas."

"What? Why's it gotta be my turn?" Cas asked.

"'Cause Sammy saw you first!" Dean stated.

"Nuh uh! Sam saw you first, right Sam?" Cas looked up at Sam, tears flooding his blue eyes.

"Well, uh, technically I saw you both at the same time," Sam reasoned. "So neither of you are it."

Dean and Cas looked at each other with confused looks on their young faces.

"Um, why don't we just go to the park?" Sam suggested quickly.

"Yeah!" They answered at the same time, grinning.

Sam walked out to the Impala and held the back door open for Dean and Cas. The climbed in and Dean looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I wanna drive baby." He said, sticking out his bottom lip.

"NO!" Sam quickly answered, "You can't drive, are you kidding me?"

"But…but.." Dean's eye flooded with tears and he started sniffling.

"Dean…I'm sorry…" Sam said calmly, "But you can't drive."

Seeing Dean crying like that broke Sam's heart. Cas looked at Sam and put and arm around Dean.

"It's okay, Dean, you can drive when Sammy fixes us!" Cas reasoned.

"But.. I wanna drive, NOW!" Dean sobbed.

Cas took Dean's hand in his.

"Maybe Sammy will get us some candy!" Cas said, "Right, Sam?"

"Uh, sure… We need to get a couple things anyways."

The drive to the nearest supermarket was in silence. They pulled up to the nearly deserted parking lot, and he let Dean and Cas out of the backseat. He took Cas's hand in his left hand, and Dean's in his right. They pulled him through the doors and down to the candy isle. Dean and Cas were arguing over what type of candy they should get.

"Sam, what do you think Dean and I should get?" Castiel asked with a smile on his face.

"Gummy bears are pretty cool." Sam answered, smiling back at Castiel.

After choosing about 500 types of candy, they went to the toddler stuff so Dean and Cas could wear something that would actually fit. As he was browsing the boy's plaid shirts, he saw a red toddler harness. He quickly grabbed it and put it in the shopping-cart before Dean could have a chance to see it.

"Awesome." He said, with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, No – Castiel!"

Sam clutched at his aching sides. Taking Dean and Cas to the park had been a terrible idea. They screamed, ran away from him, hid from him, and taunted him. "Never again", he mentally promised himself. He drew in a deep breath and continued on his way to get Castiel down from the top of the jungle gym and Dean under control. He chased after Dean, deciding that Castiel can wait.

"Dean! Stop running away from me! Right now,_ I'm_ the older brother! You have to listen to me!" Sam shouted, and Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around, facing Sam with piercing eyes.

"What did you say Sammy?" Dean said; his eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh... technically I'm older than you." Sam replied cautiously.

Dean glared at Sam, walked over to the jungle gym, climbed to the very top, and sat next to a very confused Castiel. Castiel looked at Sam and tilted his head to the side.

"Dean… Come down please." Sam reasoned.

"No." Dean simply stated.

Sam gave his best bitch-face and raised his eyebrows. He walked over to the jungle gym and started climbing. With shocked looks on their faces Dean and Cas scooted as far away from Sam as they possibly could. As Sam reached the top, Dean and Cas made a quick escape to the other side of the metal structure. They scrambled down the cold, steel bars and darted away from their attacker. Sam quietly made his way down from the jungle gym and swept his eyes around the playground.

"I guess the slide is a good place to start looking" He sighed.

He carefully walked to where the bright, blue slide was sitting. He poked his head up into the tunnel and Castiel slid down next to Sam. He gave Sam a small, crooked smile and took his hand. He hopped down from the edge of the slide and began walking towards a huge oak tree standing in the middle of the park. Cas looked up at Sam, then back to the tree. Luckily, he remembered the child harness he bought not 3 hours ago. He grabbed it out of his front, jacket pocket and clutched it with his left hand. He crouched behind the rather large tree, ready to pounce.

"Gotcha!" He practically screamed. Both of his arms were now wrapped around a struggling Dean.

"I have a present for you." Sam stated menacingly.

Dean's eyes got wide and he looked at Cas for help. Holding Dean with one arm, he quickly clipped the harness around Dean's small frame before Dean even realized what was going on. Sam stood up and picked up Castiel in one arm, the other holding the leash-end of Dean's harness. Dean looked down at his body, up to Sam's hand wrapped around a red loop.

"Now you can't run away." Sam said, smiling down at the very distraught Dean.

"Sam! SAM WINCHESTER! UNHOOK ME RIGHT FREAKIN' NOW!" Dean screeched.

Cas giggled into Sam's neck.

"Not until you behave." Sam replied.

"But, SAM! SAMMY! Cas gets to be free and he ran away toooo!" Dean whined.

"You were worse."

Dean gritted his teeth and pulled as hard as he could against Sam's hold. Sam stumbled forward a bit, but, maintained his balance.

Castiel wrapped his tiny arms around Sam's neck and whispered into his ear, "When are you going to let him off, Sam?"

"He'll get off as soon as he runs out of energy." Sam whispered back to Cas, who grinned.

After a long struggle with Dean, the trio got into the Impala and left the park. Sam refused to tell Castiel or Dean where exactly they were going, but, Sam knew one thing: he was excited. He stopped at an abandoned parking lot about 10 miles out of town, grabbed a two thick blanket out of the backseat, and led Dean and Cas to an empty field. He laid the blankets down on the grass and looked up at the sky; a perfect night.

"Sit." He ordered Dean and Cas, patting the blankets.

Sam took the edge of the blanket next to Dean and draped the second blanket over Dean and Cas.

"Sammy, what're we doin' out here?" Dean asked.

"We're going to look at the stars, Dean."

They sat in the field for hours before Dean and Cas cuddled up and fell asleep. Sam picked the two up with the blanket still wrapped around them and set them gently in the back of Baby. He shut the door lightly and drove back to their crappy motel.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had woken up the next morning in his bed the next morning with a headache and two forms lying next to him. The small, warm bodies were recognised almost immediately as Dean and Cas. Remembering the night before brought a smile to his chapped lips. Dean and Cas fell into a deep sleep, curled up next to each other in the backseat of the impala, Castiel's small head on Dean's lap. They looked so peaceful. Precious. Sam carefully lifted himself out of the creaky motel bed and walked into the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. He walked out of the bathroom in an old, worn flannel that Dean bought for him. The fabric was soft in between his fingers, the colors had slightly faded over the years but Sam loved it just as much.

Sam looked back at the bed to see Dean watching him intently. Sam opened his mouth, but was shushed by Dean who pointed to a sleeping Cas. Dean rose from his position and stumbled over to Sam. The small boy softly touched the sleeve of Sam's flannel shirt and smiled.

"I got this for you, Sammy. Remember?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, Dean, I remember." Sam replied.

Dean smiled again and walked back to Cas, gently putting his hand on the sleeping boy's shoulder. Dean began to wake Cas up by shaking his shoulder and whispering "Cas, wake up!".  
Cas groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Dean shoved clothes in Cas' lap and started to put on his own clothes.

"Get ready Cas." Dean said.

"Mhmmmmmmph." Castiel groaned.

"Dean, we need to find out a way to get you guys back to normal." Sam stated.

"Then do some research Sammy." Dean shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure it's that witch we were hunting, but I can't find the hex bag. I've looked everywhere." Sam grunted.

"Sammy, what if it's not the witch, though?"

Sam's head shot up and he ran over to his phone. He dialed Bobby's number and opened his laptop.

Dean and Cas were whispering about God knows what, when there was a knock at the door.

Sam walked over and opened the heavy metal door to reveal a chubby, gruff man. "Hey Bobby."


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby stared wide-eyed at the two small children standing in front of him with bored expressions on their faces.

"What did ya' idjits do?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Uh, well, I just woke up a couple days ago with these guys running around the hotel room." Sam replied.

"Did you check the hotel room for hex bags?" Bobby asked.

"Of course. I couldn't find anything. I don't understand, Bobby. I mean, I know we're dealing with a witch, but I can't find the damn hex bag." Sam rubbed his temples and grabbed Bobby a beer from the fridge.

Dean walked over to the mini fridge in the corner of the small hotel kitchen and opened it, grabbing a cold beer and walking nonchalantly back to Cas. Dean crawled over to Sam's bed, feeling around in the pockets of his older brother's discarded coat. He plucked the Impala's keys out of the jacket pocket and crept back over to where Castiel was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Dean popped the top off of the brown bottle and took a rather large gulp before setting it in between them. Cas looked at the bottle, then back up at Dean.

"Um, Dean I don't think you should be drinking that." Cas stated.

"Why not Cas? I bought 'em, remember?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes, I do remember that Dean, but-"

"But nothin', they're mine and Sammy can't drink all of them!" Dean raised his voice.

"Dean!" Sam shouted before snatching the bottle out of Dean's grasp.

"Sammy!" Dean whined.

"Dean, you know you shouldn't be drinking that."

"I can drink it if I want too!"

"You're way too young for that." Sam reasoned.

"FIRST I CAN'T DRIVE BABY, THEN I CAN'T HAVE A BEER?! Sammy, I can do what I want!"

"Dean, I think you need to understand, you're in a little kid's body. I'm trying to fix this Dean! Just listen to me!"

Dean eyes welled up with tears and Cas walked up behind Dean, wrapping is arm around the boy's shoulders. "Okay, Sammy."

Dean passed out at around 7 with Castiel at his side. Sam smirked at the two boys cuddling each other. He should take a picture. Sam laughed to himself and sat down beside Bobby, opening his laptop.

"They're cute aren't they?" Sam asked, looking at the sleeping boys again.

Bobby chuckled. "They remind me of you and your brother when you where about that age. Dean wouldn't let you sleep alone. He was so afraid of losing you. He protected you." Bobby stated, smiling.

"Really?" Sam questioned with a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah." Bobby said nodding.

Sam grinned, and let the vague memories play in his mind.

_**Hey guys, only 1 chapter left! Awwww. Baby Destiel is the best Destiel. **_


End file.
